Pasado y presente
by Cris Snape
Summary: Él era todo un seductor y ella no estaba interesada en el amor. Para el reto especial "OTP" del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. Arturo

**PASADO Y PRESENTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

**Arturo**

**Pasado**

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Años 50**_

Arturo Fernández observó su reflejo en el escaparate.

"_¡Qué guapo estás, chatín!"_

Le hubiera gustado decirlo en voz alta, pero no quería que los demás pensaran que era un presumido. Aunque… ¡Qué demonios! Era un caballero apuesto y bien plantado que tenía motivos de sobra para pavonearse ante todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Era alto y delgado y vestía su traje de los domingos con una elegancia innata. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y era guapo. Muy guapo. Y estaba hecho todo un seductor, claro que sí.

Había aprendido las artes amatorias desde muy joven. Los inicios de aquel mozalbete inexperto habían sido un tanto patéticos, pero ya era un hombre hecho y derecho y no había damisela que se le resistiera.

Y es que a Arturo le gustaban las mujeres. Le gustaban mucho. Consideraba que todas y cada una de ellas eran bellas a su manera y no dudaba a la hora de agasajarlas e intentar conquistarlas. Pero siempre mostrándose como un auténtico caballero. ¡Faltaría más!

Consideraba que la caballerosidad era algo muy importante, imprescindible en los tiempos que corrían. Arturo temía que las buenas costumbres se perdieran con el tiempo porque, sí, estaba chapado a la antigua. ¿Y qué?

Enderezó la espalda cuando vio Pilar Valverde. ¡Ay! Pilarita era de las que se resistían. Pese a ser una mujer algo mayor que él y usar siempre unos moños apretados que no la favorecían demasiado, Arturo se sentía atraído por ella. Porque Pilarita era toda una dama, una señora de las de verdad. Seria, con clase y con un cerebro al que solía dar buen uso.

Lástima que demostrara más interés por las pociones que por los hombres. Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo experta en lo suyo e incluso daba clases en la _schola_ de magia de Madrid. Aunque podría haberlo sido, Arturo no fue alumno suyo. Pilarita tenía fama de estricta y él podía creérselo a pies juntillas porque así era ella.

La observó sin disimulo mientras se acercaba a él. Estiró un par de arrugas de su chaqueta e inclinó la cabeza cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. También sonrió seductoramente pese a ser consciente de que no serviría de nada.

—Buenos días, Pilar.

A juzgar por su expresión, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí. Torció ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y no le devolvió la sonrisa cuando le respondió.

—Buenos días, Arturo.

—¿Me permite decirle que está muy guapa esta mañana?

A Pilarita no le agradaban esa clase de piropos y solía responder de mala manera. En esa ocasión, alzó una ceja y detuvo su caminata. Eso era muy bueno. Normalmente seguía adelante sin prestarle atención y casi siempre tenía que correr tras ella para hablarle.

—No sea zalamero, Arturo.

—No es zalamería. Es la pura verdad.

Pilarita bufó y reanudó la marcha.

—Es temprano aún —Dijo Arturo mientras luchaba por seguirle el paso—. Me gustaría invitarla a unos churros en el local de doña Floriana.

—No, gracias. He desayunado en casa.

—Entonces, estaré encantado de pasear con usted.

—Lo lamento pero tengo que trabajar.

Era domingo por la mañana. Ni siquiera Pilarita trabajaba en domingo, así que aquello era una evasiva en toda regla. Arturo podría haberse sentido decepcionado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus rechazos.

—Disculpe, Pilar. ¿No le parece que somos lo suficientemente mayores para esta clase de juegos?

Volvió a detenerse. Esa vez se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada un tanto malhumorada.

—Le aseguro, Arturo, que yo no estoy jugando a nada. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como comprenderá.

—¿Más importantes que pasar un rato con un apuesto caballero?

Vale. Quizá se había pasado un poco, aunque al menos consiguió que Pilar pareciera más divertida que malhumorada.

—Cuando me encuentre con un espécimen de esa clase, le contaré qué pienso al respecto.

Y dicho eso, siguió andando. Iba tan deprisa que Arturo comprendió que el traje se le arrugaría si iba tras ella. Así pues, alzó un poco la voz para que escuchara su despedida.

—Algún día, Pilar.

Ella giró la cabeza y no necesitó decir nada para hacerle notar que, posiblemente, ese día no llegaría jamás.

"_El domingo que viene, Pilarita"_

Y tras prometerse nuevamente que en una semana tendría a Pilar Valverde comiendo de su mano, partió rumbo a La Floriana. Por una vez no iba en busca de ninguna fémina. Iba allí porque simplemente tenía hambre.

* * *

_Hasta aquí la primera escena. Me apetecía escribir algo ligero y breve y aquí está el resultado. Voy a ver si en un rato subo la parte de Pilar :)_


	2. Pilar

**PASADO Y PRESENTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Especial: OTP" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

**Pilar**

**Presente**

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. En la actualidad.**_

¿Dónde habría metido el dichoso monedero? Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y Pilar estaba parada en mitad de la calle, hurgando en su bolso. ¿Se lo habría dejado en alguna tienda? ¿Se le habría caído cuando guardó la trompetilla? ¿Se lo habría robado algún raterillo?

Pilar siempre había considerado que tener un bolso grande era una buena cosa, pero en momentos como aquel lo reconsideraba seriamente. Y es que su bolso no era grande sólo físicamente, si no que le había aplicado numerosos hechizos que le permitían guardar en su interior multitud de cosas y, claro, encontrar algo allí era difícil. Y si tenías prisa y empezabas a perder los nervios, más aún.

Suspiró profundamente y observó cómo sus manos temblaban. ¡Ay! ¡Qué lejanos quedaban los tiempos en los que su pulso era firme! Por suerte, seguía siendo igual de talentosa a la hora de preparar pociones y manejaba con mucha maña la varita, así que tampoco les daba demasiada importancia. Además, los sanadores le habían dicho que era normal que a su edad le ocurrieran cosas como aquella.

—Buenas tardes, Pilar.

Arturo le acababa de dar un buen susto. Giró la cabeza y vio al chiquillo. Bueno, en realidad ya no era aquel mocoso imberbe que se pasó años intentando seducirla. Ahora era un hombre muy mayor de pelo blanco y que acostumbraba a usar un bastón. Eso sí, el porte elegante no lo había perdido. Porque, aunque en su momento no le hubiera interesado en absoluto, Pilar debía reconocer que Arturo Fernández siempre fue un hombre atractivo. Y aún lo era.

—Buenas tardes, Arturo.

—Me veo en la obligación de decirle que está muy guapa.

Las viejas costumbres nunca se perdían. Pilar sonrió y agitó la cabeza, sin sacar las manos del bolso y sin hablar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Parece estar en apuros.

—Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada por mí. En mala hora decidí convertir este trasto en un almacén ambulante.

Arturo sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella. Seguía sin ser de los que se daban por vencidos a la primera.

—Recuerdo que mi madre solía tener problemas similares al suyo. ¿Ha probado con un _accio_?

—No serviría de nada —Pilar suspiró con cierta frustración—. No es el primer monedero que pierdo, ¿sabe?

—No me diga.

—Pensaba ir a merendar, pero antes tengo que encontrarlo porque si me lo he dejado en alguna tienda tendré que volver a recorrerme el barrio mágico entero. ¡Y con este frío!

—Insisto, Pilarita —Arturo sacó la varita y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Me permite?

Pilar se encogió de hombros. Aquello le parecía una tontería, pero le dejó hacer. Estaba helada hasta los huesos y quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

—¡_Accio_ monedero de Pilar!

Apuntó hacia el interior del bolso, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno. Pilar le notó decepcionado y se dispuso a animarle cuando vio un pequeño objeto volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Exclamó cuando el monedero prácticamente se estampó contra su cara—. Así que se me había caído.

—¿Lo ve, mujer de poca fe? Le dije que funcionaría.

Pilar estaba muy contenta porque Arturo le había permitido salir de un pequeño callejón sin salida. Y también se sintió muy vieja de pronto porque seguramente unos años atrás ella misma hubiera pensado en actuar de aquella manera. En cualquier caso, ese brujo le había prestado su ayuda y era de bien nacidos ser agradecidos.

—Muchas gracias, Arturo. Me ha hecho usted un gran favor.

—Pues no se crea, que pienso cobrárselo.

Y puso esa cara de pillo que tanto le caracterizaba.

—No me diga.

—Me apetece mucho tomarme un chocolate con churros en La Floriana. ¿Me invita?

No pudo evitar reírse. Y mira que ella jamás había caído rendida a los pies de ningún truhán, pero encontraba a ese hombre encantador. Debía ser cosa de la edad.

—No ha cambiado ni un ápice, Arturo.

—Le agradezco el cumplido.

Arturo le ofreció el brazo en un gesto típicamente caballeresco y ella se agarró a él encantada. La verdad era que le apetecía mucho esa merienda. Sabía que la disfrutaría.

—Le dije que algún día lo conseguiría —Comentó él.

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿No se acuerda? Hace años le dije que algún día tomaríamos esos churros y mírenos ahora.

Pilar se rió de nuevo. Era bonito sentir esa ligereza en el cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

—Es usted un hombre perseverante.

—Y usted una excelente compañía.

—Y sigues siendo un zalamero.

—No, Pilarita. Sigo diciendo la verdad.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente no se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Arturo en el pasado. Ni a él ni a sus otros pretendientes. Y no lo hacía porque había tenido una buena vida. Siempre hizo lo que más le gustaba y nunca echó en falta una aventura romántica ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, ya era vieja y contar con alguien a su lado era agradable.

Mientras entraban en La Floriana, se dijo que aquella no sería la última vez que lo harían juntos.

**FIN**

_En la actualizad, Pilar y Arturo son muy viejecicos y me gusta imaginarlos tal y como los he escrito. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic._

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
